Talk:The Voyager Conspiracy (episode)
Summary The episode summary is only complete up to about halfway into the episode. 18:21, 23 September 2006 (UTC) :Very observant. --OuroborosCobra talk 00:38, 24 September 2006 (UTC) Cataput? What happens to the catapult? Did Voyager use it? :It is said at the very end of the episode.--31dot 22:43, 4 May 2008 (UTC) Removed nitpick Removed the following nitpick: * Seven never explained how she thought the tetryon reactor traversed the 9,500 light years that Voyager traveled thanks to Kes.( ) --31dot 00:18, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Also: * Seven of Nine mistakenly refers to Seska as "Commander Seska," when in fact she was granted a field commission as an Ensign. * It is never revealed why Voyager had the tricobalt warheads as part of its arsenal six years earlier, or the origin of the alleged tractor beam (which was never conclusively proven to be one) that appeared to be present during the destruction of the Caretaker's array. * Seven of Nine talks about Seska impregnating herself with Chakotay's DNA, however it is revealed in that the resulting child is actually Maje Culluh's. * It is not explained what happens to the photonic fleas. : --Alan 12:10, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :: Putting back the bit about Chakotay's DNA as it's not a - "Established facts that are later contradicted by what may be a mistake are noteworthy". --CoffeeBlack 21:38, April 5, 2010 (UTC) I disagree with putting it back- this is not a case of an established fact being contradicted- Seven was confused and delirious, so there is no contradiction.--31dot 21:44, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :: You're wrong, I'm afraid :-) She asserted both this "fact" and the fact about "Commander" Seska (which someone else has already put back) as part of her main pieces of evidence for the existence of the conspiracy, i.e. to Chakotay and to Janeway. When confronted with the evidence presented by Seven, both Janeway and Chakotay became convinced (to the extent of carrying sidearms) that her theories were plausible - but they wouldn't correct these very major errors in her knowledge? --CoffeeBlack 21:52, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :: Just to clarify: she stated these errors to two skeptical senior officers who were both scrutinizing her every word - but they let it pass, i.e. it was "a mistake that contradicted established fact" --CoffeeBlack 21:58, April 5, 2010 (UTC) The fact that Seven was asserting a conspiracy was taking place would prevent others from telling her that her facts were wrong- that's what a conspiracy is- hiding the truth- so neither Janeway or Chakotay would question her "facts". I don't totally recall everything, but didn't Seska believe she had impregnated herself with Chakotay's DNA? I don't remember what Seven said exactly in this episode but if she only mentioned the impregnation then the actual child is irrelevant.--31dot 23:09, April 5, 2010 (UTC) :: You should bear in mind that I saw the episode yesterday so it is fairly fresh in my memory. In regards to your first objection: Seven was explaining the conspiracy theory to Janeway, and Janeway was extremely skeptical - at first she thought it was a joke - but then, when Seven started citing the supporting evidence for the conspiracy that is when Janeway started to take it seriously. Now, if there were some very serious factual errors in Seven's supporting evidence, don't you think Janeway would have said "Hang on a sec, you've just said X, but that isn't true, so now that I know you're working with false data, I know that your theory has no basis in fact."? We were led to believe that all of Seven's facts had been assimilated, unaltered, directly from Voyager s database - the facts were not supposed to be suspect in any way - it was Seven's inductive reasoning with those the facts that was supposed to be suspect. --CoffeeBlack 14:18, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :: OK, I just watched that bit again - I concede that it's probably not an error because she's suggesting that the impregnation took place based on what Seska told everyone. Here is what she actually says: "Stardate 48658: Commander Seska is revealed to be a Cardassian spy. She defects to the Kazon and impregnates herself with Chakotay's DNA. Was he unaware of the procedure as he claims or were they working together ... to create a new Kazon sect to capture Voyager ?" --CoffeeBlack 14:46, April 6, 2010 (UTC) :::When Janeway is in the Delta flyer speaking to Seven you can see the shuttle bay out the side windows, this is only evident with the wide shots showing both Janeway and Seven in the same shot. Why is the question about Voyager carrying tricobalt devices removed? unlike the tractor beam we know for a fact that is what was used, and that it's not standard issue for a starship. ( 06:56, July 30, 2010 (UTC)) :How do we know it's not standard issue? --OuroborosCobra talk 07:17, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe it was specifically stated in the episode that tricobalt devices are not standard issue on Starfleet vessels. The fact that Voyager was indeed carrying them fueled Seven's paranoid delusions. At the end of the episode, it was never resolved as to why exactly Voyager had them. I must admit, that always bugged me a bit. -Angry Future Romulan 14:12, July 30, 2010 (UTC) We don't state what wasn't said- there is no end to that. That's why it was removed.--31dot 20:12, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I know, and I agree. I was just trying to answer Cobra's question. Unless you were answering the anon's question, in which case nevermind. -Angry Future Romulan 20:19, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Also neelix's ship didnt detect the equinox arriving and he apparently was there for months-- 16:25, September 25, 2010 (UTC)